fanfiction_productsfandomcom-20200215-history
Groot Loops
Groot Pebbles.jpeg Yond O’s.jpeg Groot Loop 2.jpeg C6EF750A-C9B8-4F2A-B78E-A080A9800E64.jpeg Groot Loops (also version Groot Flakes, Groot Pebbles, Yond-O’s) is a breakfast cereal, marketed by Groot and Rocket Raccoon in a television advertisement. Description In first version, Groot Loops consists of O-shaped cereal pieces and characters-shaped colored marshmallows bits: Thanos, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer and Star-Lord, including two characters-shaped limited edition cocoa flavored marshmallows weapon-shaped colored marshmallow bits: Groot and Rocket Raccoon. It also has a prize: Thanos's gauntlet glove inside. In second version, Groot Loops consists of O-shaped cereal pieces and characters-shaped colored marshmallows bits: Nebula, Ronan the Accuser, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer and Star-Lord. It also including mini Groot in the plant pot. In version of Groot Loops, Groot Flakes consists of pink slimed cereal pieces and edible leaves. It also has a prize: playing cards inside. In second version of Groot Loops, Groot Loops consists of chocolate flakes cereal pieces and characters-shaped colored marshmallows bits: Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer and Star-Lord. It also has a prize: A cassettes filled with song. In first version, Groot Loops consists of O-shaped cereal pieces and red arrow shaped colored marshmallows bits. It also has a prize: Yondu Udonta’s Yakka arrow. Commercials Advisement 1 At breakfast time, a boy and girl walk into the kitchen rubbing their eyes. Ronan the Accuser and his minions stands in front of the stove and captured the kids, back to the camera. The voice-over announcer says, "Hey, kids! Look who's try to save you while making breakfast!" The kids look at the large soldiers defeat the minions. The figure turns around, revealing itself to be Rocket Raccoon standing on Groot's shoulders. The boy and girl exclaim, "Rocket Raccoon and Groot!" Rocket jumps down from Groot's shoulders and says, "That's right, kids!" He says, "Never start the day on an empty stomach", take out a two bowls, and pours an entire box of Groot-Loops's down the bowls. Rocket says, "It's delicious. Wanna try?" as he puts them down on the table in front of the kids. The kids cheer and Rocket leaps onto the table and puts a spoons on the bowl. Itchy pours milk over the cereal in bowls, as he says, "Eat up!" The kids produce spoons and begin eating the Groot-Loops's. The cereal in bowls starts to glow, and the marshmallow bits, also glowing, rise up out of the cereal as the kids name them: "Star-Lord! Thanos! Gamora! And Drax the Destroyer!" Then Groot holds up limited edition cocoa marshmallow bits (Rocket Raccoon and Groot) and Rocket says, "And Groot-Loops's are part of this nutritious breakfast including limited edition: marshmallow, Rocket Raccoon and Groot" as he puts down on bowl. The kids continue eating their Groot-Loops's, and the girl asks, "Hey, if you guys made breakfast, where's Mom and Dad since they were abducted by Ronan?" Off-camera, the man's voice, which sounds muffled, says, "Here they are!" and the view shifts to show Peter Quill holding Ronan. Drax holds a covered platter, opening the cage, revealing Mom and Dad on the cage. With the cage off, Mom's voice is now heard clearly as she adds, "But thanks to Groot-Loops's, most of me is still in bed!". The commercial end with Groot always shows limited prize: Thanos' gauntlet glove inside. Advisement 2 At breakfast time, a youngest boy and oldest girl were having breakfast with their parent. A figure come out of nowhere and abducted them and take kids tot the ship. The children screaming at hostage in danger as the figure turns out to be Ronan the Accuser. Just then, The Guardians come and save them, beating Ronan up. The boy and girl exclaim, "Guardians Of The Galaxy!" Groot create the wooden bowl and pours an entire box of Groot-Loops's in bowl. The kids cheer and Gamora pours milk over the cereal in bowl, and the kids produce spoons and begin eating the Groot-Loop's. They sees marshmallow bits in the cereal as the kids name them: "Nebula, Ronan the Accuser, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer and Star-Lord!" and Gamora says, "And Groot-Loop's are part of this nutritious breakfast". Everyone laughed as the commercial end with also a prize: Mini Groot in plant pot. Advertisement 3 In the morning the oldest farmer boy was making breakfast for his younger brother by milking the cows, but he saw a stick came out of nowhere and tried to grab. As he reach to the stick, it revealed to Groot and he screamed as tiny Groot and Rocket Raccoon. The farmer boy yelled in fright, “You’re the Guardians Of The Galaxy!” Groot then grab the wooden bowl and pours an entire box of Groot-Flakes’ in bowl which the farmer boy was disgusted by leaves and pink slimes. Rocket pours milk over the cereal in bowl, and the kids produce spoons and begin eating the Groot-Flakes’. The younger brother says, "And Groot-Flakes’ are part of this nutritious breakfast". As they continue eating Groot-Flakes, their older brother and sister come what happened as the commercial end with also a prize: Playing Cards. Advertisement 4 On morning while the boy was eating his breakfast, but was bullied by neighbors who broke his cassette. Just then, he saw Groot and Rocket come and save him. He asked them who are they, Groot pour entire Grooty Pebbles and milk on the boy’s bowl as the boy eat it. He sees marshmallow shaped characters and named them: Gamora, Star-Lord, Drax The Destroyer and Rocket Raccoon, he realized that is part of this nutritious breakfast as the commercial end with also a prize: Cassette which the boy play it again. Advertisement 5 On Space, youngest son and oldest daughter were having a breakfast, when Taserface come and kidnapped him. The parent come and discover that their children were missing and the mother said “My babies!” and they cried. Meanwhile, the kids were tied up to the chair screaming in fear when the Ravengers were try to kill them. But the whistles was heard and the Yaka Arrow appears to kill them and the arrow come back to it owner. The owner revealed to be Yondu Udonta who pour entire Yond O’s cereal and milk on the bowls as the kids eat it. They sees marshmallow shaped red arrows and Yondu said that is part of this nutritious breakfast. The Guardians Of The Galaxy and the parent come and see them. The commercial with also a prize: Yaka arrows. Category:Breakfast cereals